Czy znajdziesz Palacio Salvo?
link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Porażka:_Zemsta_Ameryki|center|690px Odcinek rozpoczął się w tym samym momencie, w którym się skończył. McKey stała na swoim podium, z którego przed chwilą ogłaszała eliminacje Elli'ego. McKey: Witajcie Kochani! Wracamy do was z kolejnym odcinkiem… Wzięła głęboki oddech. McKey: Pewnie jesteście zdziwieni, dlaczego zaczynamy od razu w tym samym miejscu bez żadnej przerwy… Dzisiaj bowiem nasi uczestnicy muszą się poznać i udadzą się do samolotu razem. Uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Tak! Zaczynamy etap indywidualny. Koniec z podziałem na Amazonki i Inków. Każdy działa na własną rękę i jej odpowiedzialny za swój los… Zeszła z podium i przemaszerowała przez główną ulicę Buenos Aires. Pomimo wschodu słońca zaczął już panować zaduch spowodowany miejskim zgiełkiem i nadchodzącymi godzinami szczytu. McKey: A co wydarzyło się ostatnio w programie? Imogen zadebiutowała i stała się obiektem zainteresowań większości drużyny Inków. Gil próbował przekonać ją do sojuszu, jednak Imogen zdecydowała się zagrać na uczuciach Vivian i związała się z nią. Elli panował masową zagładę ludzkości, a Kuahyin szukał przyjaciół, którzy by mu zastąpili towarzystwo naszej programowej kaczki… Amazonki próbowały się dotrzeć po raz kolejny. Włosy Rolandy zostały torebką Fatimy. Skończyło się to niestety klęską i wszystkie akcesoria Fatimy zostały pogryzione przez nasze samolotowe szczury… Yoanna była na dnie drużyny i starała się jakoś przetrwać w towarzystwie Fatimy i Rolandy. Zadanie polegało na odegraniu sceny w ulubionej telenoweli Fatimy – Modzie na Złamane Serca. Fatima wyjątkowo zaangażowała się w zadanie i kazała Yoannie i Rolandzie zrobić wszystko by wygrać. Ostatecznie strategia się udała wyłącznie dzięki doprowadzeniu Fatimy do czerwoności poprzez improwizacje Yoanny i Amazonki wygrały zadanie i posłały Inków na ceremonie. Na ceremonii wszyscy zgodnie chcieli wyrzucić Gil'a jednakże, poprzez złamanie regulaminu to Elli opuścił program i trafił na Archipelag Wysp Beth o którym nic nie wiemy… I teraz… jak sobie poradzą nasi uczestnicy? Czy zawiążą się nowe, nieoczywiste sojusze? Tego dowiecie się tylko oglądając… Totalną… Porażkę… Zemstę… AMEEEEERYYYKIII!! McKey uniosła dłonie, a za nią ciężarówka zmiotła podium i trybuny z powierzchni ziemi. McKey: Ach! (Wzięła głęboki oddech i odsunęła się) Wyobrażacie to sobie jakby tam byli teraz uczestnicy?! Musiałabym pozwolić na mega debiut nowych osób! Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Po tym pojawiły się zdjęcia uczestników i logo „Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki”. Argentyna, Buenos Aires, Kawiarnia W tle było słychać kłótnie pomiędzy stażystami a kierowcą ciężarówki o zniszczone trybuny i podium McKey. W tym samym czasie Yoanna siedziała przy oknie i rozmyślała sobie kiedy naprzeciwko niej usiadła podekscytowana Imogen. Yoanna: O hej… Ocknęła się niemal z letargu. Imogen: Widzisz?! Cały czas tutaj jestem! Twój złowieszczy plan by mnie wyrzucić nie powiódł się po raz pierwszy! I obiecuje Ci, że teraz jak jesteśmy już w jednej drużynie… to Cię pokonam! Yoanna westchnęła, obróciła się do okna i zaczęła rozmyślać dalej. Imogen: Heloł! (zaczęła machać ręką nad twarzą Yoanny) Ziemia do siostry… weź się obudź i pokaż na co Cię stać! Czy jednak znowu wolisz mnie ignorować i pokazywać wszystkim jaka to jesteś lepsza ode mnie! Yoanna ponownie westchnęła i wzięła duży łyk kawy. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: W momencie, kiedy Imogen zaczyna zachowywać się jak wariatka w stosunku do mnie najlepiej zacząć ją ignorować… Imogen ma tendencje do wpadania po kontakcie ze mną w złość… a poza tym, jak się czuje po rozłączeniu drużyn? Cudownie! W końcu uwolniłam się od towarzystwa wyłącznie Fatimy i Rolandy… te dwie wariatki już zdążyły doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa… nie dziwie się, że Kimberly odbiło aż tak mocno… Imogen ze złości rozbiła stołek i rzuciła nim w barmana, który schował się za ladem i z lękiem podał Imogen wszystkie zarobione pieniądze. Imogen: Jesteś najgorsza! Kopnęła stół, przy którym siedziała Yoanna i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami za sobą. Przerażony barman padł na ladę i zaczął płakać ze strachu o swoje życie. (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Przetrwałam moją pierwszą ceremonię! Oczywiście poza tym, że Yoanna na pewno planowała mnie jakimś cudem wyrzucić z programu… teraz muszę pozbyć się mojej siostry z programu i pokazać, że ostatecznie to mnie należy się uznanie! Czy czuje się zagrożona teraz, jak nie ma drużyny? Myślę, że nie… największym celem teraz jest chyba Gil oraz Vivian… nie wierzę, że ktoś obecnie chciałby zagłosować na Rolandę, Fatimę czy Kuahyina… Tymczasem Kuahytin siedział pod drzewem, kiedy przeszły koło niego Rolanda i Fatima. Fatima: O fuuuuu… bezdomny! Popsikała go perfumom. Fatima: Rolado… rzuć mu autograf z moim zdjęciem… (złapała się za pierś) Biedaczyna, zmienimy jego życie i kupi sobie dom… Kuahyin zaczął machać w stronę Rolandy i Fatimy. Kuahyin: Dobry! Kua się cieszyć, że widzieć Bestie i Królowa! Fatima obróciła się. Fatima: Emm… jak mnie nazwałeś Biedaku? Kuahyin zaczął się śmiać. Kuahyin: Kua mówieć o Toba! (wskazał na Fatimę). Ty być Królowa Afryka! Fatima machnęła ręką. Fatima: Bardziej całego świata, ale kontynuuj! <3 Rolanda zrobiła się zazdrosna. (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Emm… to jest bardzo niemiłe ze strony Kua, że on mi śmie zabierać moją siostrę i prawić jej komplementy! Fatima ma już swojego przydupasa/niewolnika i jestem nik tylko i wyłącznie ja! Emmm… kazaliście mi też powiedzieć co sądzę o jakimś „rozłączeniu drużyn”… nie wiem o czym wy mówicie, ale od denerwowania się zrobiłam się głodna i nie mam zamiaru z wami gadać… Rolanda: Ale siostrzyczko… miałyśmy… Uciszyła ją. Fatima: Emm… nie bądź no teraz zazdrosna… ten biedny mężczyzna chce się mi przypodobać i szczerze mówiąc zasługuje na romans w tym programie… MHM! Rolanda posmutniała. Rolanda: A może… chcesz powiedzieć coś okropnego o Kimberly… Fatima już zaczęła słuchać komplementów od Kuahyin'a i olała Rolandę. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Emm… no proszę was, wiadomo że jasne było, że zajdę do rozłączenia… nie żeby mi zależało, ponieważ to show ucierpi beze mnie, a nie ja bez niego… w każdym razie czy ktoś jest moim zagrożeniem… pff… oczywiście, że nie. Proszę was, te pioneczki same się wyeliminują na mój widok i moich świeżo zrobionych paznokci! (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua nie rozumieć… czy móc powiedzieć raz jeszcze… Kua nie rozumieć nadal… czy może ktoś zna suahili?! :/ W tym samym czasie Vivian wsiadała do podstawionego dla uczestników busa, kiedy przeszkodził jej Gil. Henry siedział już sam w środku. Gil: Czekaj… Viv… Otarł swoją dłonią o jej ramie, a ta odsunęła się. Vivian nieco to zirytowało. Vivian: Lol… czego chcesz Gil? Gil nabrał powietrza. Gil: Chce Ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie mam żalu za tą ceremonię i nie ma sensu żebyśmy byli celami dla siebie nawzajem… Vivian uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. Vivian: Lol… (rozłożyła ręce) Gil, sytuację w której się obecnie znajdujesz zawdzięczasz tylko siebie… ja Ci w niczym nie pomogłam… Wskazała na Henry'ego. Henry smutny pomachał. Vivian: Yolo stary! Ja nawet nie musiałam nikogo przekonywać, bo wszyscy chcieli na Ciebie zagłosować… Wiesz dlaczego? (Vivian zbliżyła się do Gil'a) Bo starasz się żeby być w centrum uwagi… cały czas… szukasz sojuszników, mimo że nie masz żadnego… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Czy moja gra jest skończona? Niekoniecznie… przecież mam jeszcze naprawdę wiele możliwości, żeby odbić się od dna… nikt mi nie wmówi, że moje losy leżą w rękach Vivian po rozłączeniu drużyn! To nie tak, że mam u niej dług… albo to, że cały czas jest w stanie zebrać dominujący sojusz… O matku… naprawdę jestem skończony. Muszę wygrać wszystkie zadania do finału… Gil przemilczał krzywdzące słowa Vivian. Ominął ją i usiadł z tyłu busa. Vivian: No proszę Cię… nie rób ze mnie złoczyńcy… lol… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: SWAG! Powstałam jak Feniks z popiołów podczas etapu drużynowego… przez więcej niż dwa pełne odcinki byłam celem prawie każdego w tym programie… a teraz? Klein… Kimberly… Emma… Tyson… wszyscy odpadli! YOLO! Jedyne co mnie martwi i może pokrzyżować moje plany to Gil… i oczywiście Fatima i Rolanda, u których nigdy nic nie wiadomo… a jakie mam szanse na wygraną po rozłączeniu drużyn? Lol… Nie będę zapeszała, ale myślę, że są całkiem spore… Vivian usiadła obok Henry'ego. Henry: Hej… dalej tak jakby nie chcę, żebyś była blisko mnie… jakoś Ci cały czas nie ufam… odkąd Tyson odpadł… Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… Henry… naprawdę musisz wziąć głęboki oddech i się otrząsnąć z całej swojej przeszłości… grasz tutaj dla siebie! Nie dla innych. Myślę, że już wystarczająco w Afryce pokazałeś jak jesteś waleczny i jak dużo znaczą dla Ciebie przyjaciele… ale naprawdę… nie pomogę Ci jeżeli nie będziesz chciał otrzymać pomocy! Cackanie się z Tobą nic nie da… tobie potrzeba suchej przyjaźni, która Cię zmotywuje do życia! I podejmowania ryzyka! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Nie zgadzam się z Vivian… mi potrzeba normalnego przyjaciela… nikt poza Kuahyin'em nie chciał się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić… a jakie są moje szanse na wygranie programu teraz? Myślę, że marne… Ciągle jestem przekonany, że jestem celem wszystkich osób tutaj, które tylko czekają żeby mnie wyeliminować z programu… ja nie zasługuje na zwycięstwo… Kiedy godziny szczytu rozpoczęły się, wszyscy uczestnicy byli już w drodze na lotnisko. Ulice były zatłoczone i trwał wielki chaos na drodze. Po ponad godzinie jazdy uczestnicy wsiedli do wspólnego samolotu i odlecieli w stronę swojej kolejnej lokacji. Samolot Uczestnicy rozeszli się po samolocie. Do stresy SPA dostęp miały wyłącznie Yoanna, Rolanda i Fatima w nagrodę za wygranie ostatniego zadania drużynowego. Sypialnie Fatima poszła do sypialni po strój kąpielowy i ręczniki do strefy SPA. Kiedy wyjmowała swoje rzeczy z bagażu Rolandy (zawartość bagaży Rolandy została wyrzucona do śmietnika na rzecz miejsca na rzeczy Fatimy). Wtedy Henry zatrzasnął za Fatimą drzwi. Henry: No hej… znowu się spotykamy… nie byliśmy w jednej drużynie… chyba od momentu jak mnie wywaliłaś w Ameryce!!! Henry był bardzo zły. Fatima westchnęła, odwróciła się i nie czekała aż Henry zacznie mówić. Fatima: Słuchaj no pseudo-fanie… nie znam Cię i jestem pewna, że nigdy Cię nie widziałam… Henry przerwał jej. Henry: Nie! To Ty, Zach, Tyson i Kimberly byliście w mojej drużynie jak odpadłem z niej! Nie mam żalu do nikogo z nich… poza Zach'iem… on jest okropny… Fatima: Emm… zgadzam się, ta pierdoła jest bez sensowna… Henry: Nie przerywaj mi! Fatima zrobiła minę w stylu „Excuse Me?!”. '''Henry:' Czekałem na to wystarczająco długo… odkąd odpadłem nigdy nie znalazłem się z Tobą w drużynie żeby to z Tobą skonfrontować… ale teraz?! Nie znoszę Cię! To Ty jesteś powodem moich wszystkich życiowych porażek! Fatima przewróciła oczami i głośno westchnęła. Fatima: O matko… mówisz jak ta wariatka… Kimberplebs który oskarża mnie o wszystko co w jej życiu się nie udało i jej łosi fetysz… Henry: Ale… Teraz Fatima mu przerwała. Fatima: Bla… bla… bla… jasne! Powiedz, że to moja wina Marudo, która nie umie niczego wygrać! Ach… dołącz do fanklubu Kimberly… dla takich jak Ty został on stworzony! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Ech… czy ja naprawdę muszę być obiektem drwin i wyzwisk wszystkich tutaj?! Fatima jest okropna i chciałem się z nią skonfrontować od dawna! Właściwie odkąd odpadłem z programu w pierwszym sezonie! A teraz…. Ona nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia? Fatima odepchnęła Henry'ego od drzwi, zabrała swoje rzeczy i zaczęła zmierzać do strefy SPA. Fatima: Słuchaj no… albo i nie… szczerze, dla mnie tylko ja jestem ważna, bo DIVA jest tylko jedna! Mam gdzieś twój los i pogódź się z tym! Henry posmutniał i padł na łóżko. Henry: Jestem okropna… Fatima uśmiechnęła się. Fatima: Wiem! <3 Nikt nie zostaje gwiazdą bez powodu! Henry zaczął płakać. Fatima rzuciła mu chusteczkę na brudną podłogę i wyszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: OMG… ten knypek był wyjątkowo irytujący… wyobrażacie sobie, że on myślał, że mnie miał przyjemność wcześniej… poznać? Ha… jego niedoczekanie. Jego oczy są za smutne by nawet docenić widok takiej super divy jak ja! <3 Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Kuahyin. Kuahyin: Kua nie wiedzieć po co tu przyjść… ale oni zabronić Kua wychodzić z latającego ptaka dopóki nie wylądujemy… Henry płakał na łóżku. Kuahyin patrzał się na niego. Kuahyin: Czy Smutasa być chora? Ludzie koło Kua w Afryka płakać jak być chora… Kuahyin usiadł na łóżku. Henry: Nie… po prostu liczyłem na przeprosiny Fatimy… Kuahyin karcąco pokręcił głową. Kuahyin: Nie… Królowa nie pocieszać ludu… Królowa ich wykorzystywać, a Lud ją Kochać! Królowa trzeba wielbić! A Kua nie rozumieć… Smutaka nie chora? Henry: No nie… Kuahyin: To dlaczego Smutaka płakać… Henry: Bo czuje się zraniony doszczętnie… Kuahyin: Smutaka być w takim razie głupia. Kuahyin wstał i jakby nigdy nic wyszedł z sypialni. Strefa SPA Yoanna i Rolanda rozkoszowały się luksusami oferowanymi przez strefę SPA. Imogen stała za przeszklonymi drzwiami i dyszała ze złości na luksusy, których doświadcza jej niewdzięczna siostra. (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: To mnie należą się luksusy i strefa SPA… widzicie jak ona ma dobrze w życiu?! Tylko ona coś dostaje, a ja… ja… ja muszę siedzieć w magazynie z innymi, którym Yoanna odebrała dostęp do luksusów! Czyż ona nie jest koszmarna… Imogen kopnęła kosz na brudne ręczniki, które stał przed strefą SPA i wkurzona odeszła. Yoanna wtedy uśmiechnęła się i popiła swojego bezalkoholowego drinka. Yoanna: Ech… Imogen chyba się wkurzyła… W tym samym momencie Rolanda wgryzła się w pieczonego kurczaka (całego). Rolanda: Mlask… mlask… mlask… Rolanda oderwała zębami olbrzymi kawałek piersi kurczaka i go połknęła. Yoanna: Emm… co mówiłaś? Zrobiła gest ręką „Poczekaj Gurl!”. Popiła połknięty kawałek kurczaka shake'm truskawkowym. Rolanda: Ach… miałam na myśli, że może nie jesteś tak spektakularnie ładna jak ja… ale pomiędzy nami dziewczynami… musimy się liczyć ze stalkerami.'' Westchnęła. Rolanda: Na przykład taki Gustaw… OMG… on nie wychodzi z domu i gra w swoją grę w pudełku i nie robi nic poza tym… Poprawiła włosy z których wypadła lekko spleśniała nóżka kurczaka. Rolanda: I on się do mnie zaleca… bo liczy, że ma szansę by zdobyć to ciało! Yoanna popiła drinka. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Rolanda… Rolanda jest specyficzna, ale w gruncie rzeczy jest bardzo dobrą osobą… Jest lojalna i wierzy w to co mówi, a wydaje mi się, że to jest chyba najważniejsze, co nie? W tym momencie do strefy SPA weszła zdenerwowana Fatima. Fatima: No nie uwierzycie co mi się właśnie stało! Opadła na leżak obok Rolandy i zaczęła poprawiać włosy. Fatima: No siedziałam sobie w sypialniach i normalnie… szukałam swojego prywatnego ręcznika w bagażach Rolandy… Rolanda: Tak! ^^ Fatima pozbyła się moich ubrań dawno temu i od pięciu lat nie zmieniłam moich ubrań. <3 Fatima: Nie przerywaj mi Rolado… no więc jak mówiłam, zanim mi przerwano… więc siedzę sobie w sypialniach i jakiś… Nieznajomy… mnie oskarża, że zniszczyłam jego życie… Zaśmiała się. Fatima: I ja się chciałam go normalnie zapytać w jaki sposób… no wiecie, tak żeby udawać, że okazuje współczucie… a on, że ja go niby „wyrzuciłam” z programu jakoś w Ameryce… Yoanna zrobiła face palm. Yoanna: Emm… a to czasem nie był… Henry, którego wyrzuciłaś w pierwszym odcinku Ameryki Totalnej Porażki? -,- Fatima: No nie wiem… ja się miałam go jeszcze zapytać… jak się wabi? A co ja Caritas, czy inny Czerwony Krzyż?! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No normalnie jestem aż roztrzęsiona… nie żebym się przejęła, ani nic, ale denerwuje mnie jak moi fani próbują się do mnie zbliżyć i oskarżają mnie, że zniszczyłam im życie… tak jak Kimberplebs… ona to normalnie już chciała wnieść pozew sądowy o zakaz zbliżania się… ech, Ci fani… Dziwni i nie wiedzą czego ode mnie chcą… Yoanna postanowiła podejść do problemu na spokojnie. Yoanna: Słuchaj… może on naprawdę ma Ci za złe, że od prawie dekady jest widziany jako ofiara losu… Fatima: No, ale co ja niby mogę… przecież go nie przeproszę i nie Przytule! Co ja jestem… a jak ma Ebole?! Yoanna: Ale wiesz… on może tego potrzebować… Fatima: No chyba nie… Parsknęła ze śmiechu. Fatima: Cokolwiek ten nieznajomy zrobił… jest sobie sam winien… ja nie mogę odpowiadać za wszystkie decyzje jakie podjęłam w życiu… no normalnie nie mogę! Yoanna przestała próbować i zaczęła dalej pić swojego drinka. Fatima: Dobrze… a teraz Rolado… wymasuj mi stopy! Rolanda: Mrau! ^^ Najpierw postaw mi cole… żartuje! Już się za to biorę! Hihi! <3 Rolanda zaczęła masować Fatimie stopy. Luk bagażowy Imogen wróciła wściekła do luku bagażowego w którym siedzieli (daleko od siebie) Vivian i Gil. Imogen: No nie ogarniecie co znowu zrobiła moja siostra… ona siedziała w strefie SPA! Imogen zrezygnowała opuściła dłonie. Vivian: Lol… dostęp do strefy SPA, który wygrała? (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… nie zrozumcie mnie źle… sojusznik to sojusznik i na tym etapie muszę uważać na relacje z najbliższymi mi osobami w programie… ale Imogen jest ździebko… jak to ująć by nie urazić… walnięta na punkcie jej siostry? Imogen: Vivian… ale Ty nie rozumiesz… ona stara się być lepsza od… NAS! Vivian: Lol… jakbyśmy wygrali poprzednie zadanie to my byśmy tam siedzieli… ale nie wygraliśmy… Imogen zaczęła dyszeć i poczerwieniała. Imogen: Czy Ty właśnie bronisz mojej okropnej siostry?! Vivian westchnęła i podeszła bliżej Imogen. Vivian: Lol… nic z tych rzeczy… po prostu może usiądź koło mnie i uspokój się trochę… dobrze Ci zrobi odskocznia od rzeczywistości… Wtedy podszedł do nich Gil. Gil: A może kochana… chcesz się wypłakać na moim umięśnionym ramieniu i pocałuje Cię przy Yoannie na poprawę humoru! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Imogen pocałowała mnie w czasie ostatniego zadania… nie żeby to było dla mnie coś szczególnego… cały czas mam wzięcie… ale ucieszyło mnie to, że w końcu ktoś postanowił zareagować na moje niebanalne ciało i piękny uśmiech! Imogen: Ach… naprawdę… zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?! Gil: Ależ oczywiście! Pocałował Imogen przed samą Vivian, która zrobiła się lekko zazdrosna. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol! Co to miało być?! Czy Gil naprawdę aż tak bardzo chce pożegnać się z programem?! Stary… to nie tak, że zależy mi na Imogen, ale znalazłeś się na mojej bardzo krótkiej liście celów do eliminacji… Yolo, ona jest dosłownie krótka, ponieważ tylko Ty jesteś na ten moment moim zagrożeniem… Gil: Wiesz Imogen… możemy zacząć obściskiwać się przed Yoanną i pokażę jak bardzo mi na Tobie zależy! Imogen: O tak! To doprowadzi Yoannę do czerwoności! Jesteś jej byłym! Gil: Dokładnie! ^^ O czym zarówno ja… jak i wszyscy zdążyliśmy już zapomnieć… (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Z pomocą Gil'a na pewno uda mi się zniszczyć moją siostrę! I w końcu to ja będę tą uroczą i ładną siostrą! Tak! Moje marzenia są tak bliskie ziszczenia się! (zaczęła się diabolicznie śmiać) Imogen i Gil złapali się za ręce i pobiegli by obściskiwać się przed strefą SPA. Zrezygnowana Vivian padła na ławkę. Vivian: Lol… za co ja się godzę na takie coś… Westchnęła. Vivian: Yolo… Urugwaj, Montevideo, Międzynarodowe Lotnisko McKey stała na płycie lotniska w tradycyjnym urugwajskim stroju. Jej biała koszula była wpuszczona do długiej czerwonej i prostej sukni sięgającej kostek. Na głowie miała tradycyjne urugwajskie nakrycie głowy. McKey: Witajcie kochani w Urugwaju! Wskazała całą ręką na miasto w oddali. Fatima: O… M… G… kto Cię tak ubrał… Vivian: Lol… dodatkowo to wcale nie jest stricte strój z Urugwaju… połowa kontynentu tak się nosi… szczególnie w Andach… McKey westchnęła i ściągnęła swój kapelusz. McKey: Wy mi nigdy nie pozwolicie się cieszyć chwilą… szczególnie jak się na nią dobrze przygotowałam! Wszyscy starali się ignorować narzekanie swojej prowadzącej. McKey: W każdym razie witajcie w Urugwaju… i jego stolicy, majestatycznego Montevideo! I nie zwiedźcie się pozorom… jesteśmy caly czas nad oceanem Atlantyckim, podobnie jak w Buenos Aires ostatnio… Panowała cisza. McKey: No proszę was… zacznijcie się chociaż trochę ekscytować moimi wstępami… -,- Westchnęła. Jej prośba nie została wysłuchana. McKey: W każdym razie… dzisiaj postawimy na zwiedzanie miasta i poszukiwanie celu jakim jest Palacio Salvo! Palacio Salvo zostało zaprojektowane przez włoskiego architekta Mario Palanti'ego, imigranta pochodzenia Włoskiego, który osiedlił się w argentyńskim Buenos Aires. Architekt popełnił w swoim życiu bardzo podobną budowlę – Palacio Barolo, które możecie podziwiać w zjawiskowym Buenos Aires, o którym wspominałam wcześniej. Pierwotnie budynek miał zostać wykorzystany jako hotel, jednak ten plan nie wypalił… Obecnie w budynku mieści się muzeum argentyńskiego Tango! Fatima ziewnęła. Fatima: Matulu… Ty to chyba te „ciekawostki” bierzesz z Wikipedii… o mało nie zasnęłam jak Ciebie słuchałam… McKey przewróciła oczami. Była już zdenerwowana. McKey: Fajnie… idąc dalej. Dzisiaj będziecie poszukiwać Pałacu w parach, które dobraliśmy do siebie poprzez „przypadkowe” losowanie… Wszyscy spojrzeli się na siebie nawzajem. McKey: I tym sposobem… Yoanna, dzisiaj będziesz współpracować z Imogen… Yoanna: No ale mi zaskoczenie… Imogen parsknęła. Imogen: Zobaczycie, że przez obsesje na punkcie kamer Yoanny przegramy… Dziewczyny stanęły ostatecznie koło siebie. McKey: Vivian, Tobie przypadnie w towarzystwie Gil. ^^ Vivian zaśmiała się. Vivian: Lol… przypadkowo mówisz? Gil: Taaaaak… Gil i Vivian stanęli obok siebie. McKey: Fatimo, twoim dzisiejszym towarzystwem będzie nikt inny jak Rolanda. ^^ Rolanda przybiegła do Fatimy i zaczęła ją ściskać. Rolanda: OMG! Co za zbieg okoliczności! Uwierzysz?! Spędzimy razem calutki dzień! Fatima: Przynajmniej będziesz mi nosiła pamiątki… Fatima wyrwała się z uścisku Rolandy. McKey: I na końcu… Henry, twoim ciężarem będzie nasz kochany Kuahyin! ^^ Henry westchnął. Henry: Ech… wszyscy chcą żebym dzisiaj przegrał… Kuahyin: To co Kua ma robić? Kua nie zrozumieć… Henry podszedł do Henry'ego. McKey: Okej, skoro pary mamy już przygotowane, czas na waszą podróż żeby się rozpoczęła. Będę czekała na miejscu! ^^ Zwycięski duet zapewni sobie dostęp do strefy SPA i oczywiście immunitet na cały nasz popyt w Urugwaju! McKey machnęła ręką na znak, że wyścig się rozpoczął. Wszyscy stali w miejscu. McKey: Wiecie… jak będziecie gotowi to możecie… iść… Imogen & Yoanna Wszyscy uczestnicy zostali zaopatrzeni w mobilne wersje Totalnego GPS'u (w końcu nie poskąpiliśmy i nie daliśmy uczestnikom map z 1970 roku <3). Imogen momentalnie wyrwała mapę Yoannie. Yoanna: Hej… Imogen zrobiła się czerwona. Imogen: No co… może mapę też chcesz mi odebrać zachłanna wariatko?! Co… nawet mapy nie mogę mieć?! Czy wszystko musi być Yoanny?! Yoanna westchnęła i odeszła od GPS'a. Yoanna: A rób sobie z tym co chcesz… Imogen: Bo co… każesz mi?! Jesteś jakaś nienormalna! Rzuciła jej do rąk GPS'a. Yoanna zrobiła minę do kamery „widzicie co ja z tą wariatką muszę na co dzień przechodzić”. Imogen: Proszę… przynajmniej jak nie wygramy immunitetu to będę miała powód by na Ciebie zagłosować! Yoanna: Jejku Imogen, proszę uspokój się… jesteś gorsza niż Fatima jeżeli chodzi o współpracę… Imogen zaczęła naprawdę głośno dyszeć ze złości. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Dlaczego… dlaczego ja sobie to zrobiłam i zgodziłam się na udział Imogen w programie… przecież moja pozycja by teraz nie była aż taka zła… ale nie… nie powróciłabym do programu, gdyby nie Imogen… Imogen: No dalej! Powiedz całemu światu, że jesteś lepsza ode mnie! Przecież tylko na to czekasz… Yoanna podrapała się po głowie próbując zrozumieć w którą stronę mają się udać. Yoanna: Słuchaj… dzisiaj musimy działać razem by uzyskać dostęp do strefy SPA… więc współpracuj ze mną… alboi przynajmniej udawaj… Imogen przewróciła oczami. Imogen: No dobra… ale nie myśl, że Ci wybaczę wszystko co mi zrobiłaś! Yoanna: Taaaa… Dziewczyny poszły w stronę taksówek, które miały zabrać je do miasta. Fatima & Rolanda Fatima trzymała wyjątkowo niegustowny GPS. Postanowiła wyrzucić go do śmietnika. Rolanda: Ale Fatimo… jak my teraz znajdziemy ten budynek… o jakiejś dziwnej nazwie… Fatima wywróciła oczami. Fatima: Rolado Wołowa… to jest „PAŁAC”, a divy mają naturalną zdolność do znajdowania wszelkich pałaców… zatem nie przyda nam się do niczego te głupie urządzenie… Fatima przyjęła dumną pozycję. Fatima: Poza tym, jakby ktoś nas z tym zobaczył… jeszcze pomyślałby, że jesteśmy turystkami… a Rolado… rób notatki! Rolanda wyciągnęła z biustonosza pączek i marker. Pączek był zamiennikiem notesu, w którym mogłaby pisać. Fatima: My nie jesteśmy w Mediolanie… my nawet nie załapałyśmy się na odcinek w Sao Paulo… co według „niektórych” musi być chyba jakimś centrum świata… bo wszystko tam już chyba nakręcono (autohejt twórcy i wspomnienia TDINTM Cycle 1 <3). Rolanda posłusznie zanotowała to co mówiła Fatima na swoim pączku. Rolanda: Ale Fatimo… to jak my znajdziemy ten Pałac?! Ja nie znam urugwajskiego! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Cieszę się, że mogę przeżywać nasze wspólne chwile razem z Fatimą! <3 Ona jest cudowna i mnie uczy rzeczy typu „Rolado Wołowa, jak jeszcze raz będziesz mnie podglądać w kiblu to uduszę Cię!” Czyż ona nie jest uosobieniem cudowności?! <3 Fatima stanęła w pozycji w której jej włosy były idealne rozwiewane w dramatycznym ujęciu całej sytuacji. Fatima: Pójdziemy tam… gdzie każda diva by poszła! Wskazała na puste pole. Fatima: Pójdziemy tam, gdzie będzie nam rozwiewać seksownie włosy! Rolanda zaczęła klaskać po czym przez przypadek zjadła swojego pączka z notatkami. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 I może znajdziemy jakieś seksi miejsce z seksi menami! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Musiałam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce… nie mogę pozwolić Roladzie Wołowej znaleźć mojego Pałacu… jeszcze mogłaby poczuć złudne poczucie własnej wartości… Fatima zaczęła kroczyć, wciąż z seksownie rozwianymi włosami, w stronę hangaru na prywatne helikoptery. O dziwno stał tam oczywiście jeden helikopter, który był otwarty i miał kluczyki w stacyjce, albo czym tam się odpala helikopter. Fatima: A teraz będziemy kroczyć jak po wybiegu… Fatima zaczęła kroczyć jak na wybiegu w stronę helikoptera, a Rolanda sobie hasała za nią. Gil & Vivian Vivian trzymała w rękach GPS'a, za jej plecami stał Gil, który chciał zobaczyć cokolwiek. Vivian: Lol… więc co, idziemy? Czy będziemy tutaj stać i zachowywać się jak wariaci? Wskazała na kłócące się Imogen i Yoannę, albo Fatimę i Rolandę, które dążyły w stronę, gdzie ich włosy będą najlepiej rozwiane. Gil: Słuchaj… może powinniśmy współpracować… Dalej próbował coś zobaczyć na małym ekraniku. Vivian: Taaaak… lol, nie wierzę w twoją zdolność poruszania się w terenie… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Yolo, może i chcę w pewnym stopniu panować teraz nad sytuacją, ale muszę… nie chcę by Gil wygrał immunitet. Mimo wszystko bardzo chcę go wyrzucić z programu, a mam teraz możliwość kontrolowania tej sytuacji w której się znaleźliśmy… Wyłączyła ekran i odwróciła się do Gil'a. Vivian: Lol… słuchaj… musimy iść do taksówek… Wskazała na Pana „Julio” w samochodzie, który na oko był z lat osiemdziesiątych i był przegryziony rdzą na wylot. Sam pan Julio też na oko miał prawie 90 lat. Gil: Emmm… Vivian machnęła ręką. Vivian: Lol… mówię Ci, zawsze tak jest, że najgorsze taksówki to te najlepiej wyglądające… a takie zawsze gnają na złamanie karku… Gil: W sumie… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Dobrze wiem, że Vivian mnie sabotuje… dziewczyna jest zazdrosna… cóż innego mogę rzecz… nie każdy może ze mną chodzić, a Imogen jest na tyle szalona, że nie zauważy moich wad! ^^ Vivian i Gil wsiedli do taksówki Pana Julio. Drzwi lekko odpadły przy wsiadaniu, a pan Julio był praktycznie sparaliżowany. Vivian: Lol… do Palacio Sal… Vivian nie zdołała dokończyć zdania, kiedy Pan Julio spuścił cegłę na pedał gazu (niestety nie miał już wystarczającej władzy w nogach by naciskać pedały samemu). Gil: Co… Taksówka wystartowała rodem jak wystrzelona z armaty pędząc przez lotniskowy parking rysując wszystkie samochody po drodze, które spotkała. Vivian i Gil zaczęli krzyczeć z przerażenia. Pan Julio w tym czasie rozwiązywał krzyżóweczkę, a auto same sobie jechało bezwiednie. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Jak to mówię… YOLO!!!! Henry & Kuahyin Henry i Kuahyin stali na płycie lotniska i zastanawiali się co zrobić. Henry stał smutny koło drugiego mężczyzny. Henry: Ech… nie wiem co mamy zrobić… Tyson by wiedział! Westchnął bardzo mocno. Kuahyin patrzy ł się w dal. Henry: Kua… masz jakiś pomysł? Kuahyin: Nie… Kua nie mieć pomysła… Henry: A…ha… to super… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: W jaki sposób mam wygrać to zadanie… przecież Kuahyin jest z zupełnie innego świata i nie rozumie o co toczy się walka! Właśnie mamy zawalczyć o immunitet, a tymczasem Kuahyin patrzy się w dal… czy ja zawsze muszę mieć w tym programie pod górkę… to tak jakby Oni chcieli bym przegrał… Smutno trochę.. Kuahyin popatrzył się na słońce. Kuahyin: Kua myśleć, że my musieć iść… Henry: Tak… a g… Henry nie zdążył dokończyć swojej myśli, kiedy Kuahyin zawrócił i zaczął kroczyć w stronę postoju taksówek. Henry: Ooo! Taksówka… to dobry pomysł… W oddali taksówka z Vivian i Gil'em wybiła się na pewnym budynku i zaczął szybować. Henry: Uff… dobrze, że to nie my… Za nimi zaczął lecieć prywatny helikopter z Rolandą i Fatimą. Rolanda pilotowała, a w bazie pilot płakał. Henry: Okej… Robi się dziwnie… Kuahyin podszedł do taksówki i zaczął ją trząchać. Kuahyin: Smutaka dać temu władca Krowa pieniądza i my jechać! Henry: Ale… gdzie! Kuahyin: Kua nie wie, ale Kua czuć, że musieć jechać za słońce o tam… Wskazał na słońce. Henry: No… okej… jak wolisz, w sumie to lepsze wyjście niż stanie w miejscu… (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua mieć w śledzona przeczucia… wszyscy mówić na to Instynkta… Instynkta Kua mówić, że musieć jechać za słońce i Kua być szczęśliwa… a jak Kua będzie szczęśliwa to Smutaka też będzie szczęsliwa… Henry i Kuahyin wsiedli do taksówki i odjechali za resztą w stronę centrum Montevideo. Urugwaj, Montevideo, Prywatny Helikopter Rolanda i Fatima leciały w prywatnym helikopterze. Dostały go dzięki próbą Rolandy poderwania pilota. Okazało się jednak, że pilot nie był przeszkolony by wytrzymać zapachy spod pach Rolandy i rozpłakał się od odoru. Wtedy Fatima jak gdyby nic weszła do helikoptera i kazała Rolandzie pilotować. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Ja nie mam pojęcia co robię! <3 Rolanda wychyliła drążek helikoptera i zaczęli lecieć bardziej bokiem. Fatima: Rolado Wołowa! Mówiłam Ci… prawdziwa diva nie może latać bokiem… O Matko, Ty to naprawdę powinnaś wziąć jakąś lekcje życia u kogoś innego niż Dżołana Krupa… Rolanda: Hahahahaha! Ale Ty jesteś śmieszna moja BFF! <3 Rolanda zaczęła wciskać randomowe guziki. Przez jeden z nich z helikoptera odpadły drzwi. Fatima: OMG… czy Ty nie umiesz prowadzić tego helikoptera?! No wiesz… ja myślałam, że ktoś kto śmie nazywać się moją „przyjaciółką” będzie się znał na pilotowaniu śmigłowca czy rozbrajaniu bomby… Rolanda odwróciła się do Fatimy. Rolanda: Ale Fatimo… sama kazałaś mi wyrzucić tą książkę „Pilotowanie Helikoptera Dla Głupich” bo mówiłaś, że prawdziwa DIVA umie pilotować helikopter… Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: No oczywiście, że powinna… ale Ty to nie jesteś divą! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Emm… Rolada Wołowa mnie jeszcze zabije przez swój brak kompetencji… mówię wam… słyszeliście to?! Ona nie umie pilotować helikoptera… ach, jakbym to wiedziała wcześniej to bym jej nie pozwoliła chodzić za mną… Rolanda leciała dalej „do przodu”. Niestety w tym właśnie momencie zdołała wlecieć w drzewa i zaczęła przycinać im gałęzie. <3 Rolanda: Ach! Te drzewa są jak Gustaw… one nie chcą odejść! Ewww! Rolanda leciała dalej. Silniki helikoptera zaczęły się lekko dymić. <3 Fatima: No Rolado Wołowa… prawdziwa diva leci z wiatrem! Co ja Ci mówiłam przed wejściem do helikoptera! Rolanda: Emm… że jak Ci nie wygram zadania to zgolisz mnie w nocy na łyso? Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: Miałam na myśli tą drugą rzecz… Rolanda: Aaa! <3 Że mam lecieć do góry cały czas! <3 Fatima: No dokładnie! I tego nie robisz! Rolanda zaczęła lecieć do góry jednak kiedy chciała to zrobić to właśnie wleciały do tunelu. <3 Fatima: Rolado! Co Ty robisz?! Rolanda: Ach! Przepraszam! Tego tunelu tu przed chwilą nie było… Śmigło z helikoptera oderwało się i przecięło dachy wielu aut na pół, które były przed nimi. Helikopter tak trochę zaczął się palić. Kiedy to się stało Fatima i Rolanda zdążyły już wyjść. Fatima była wściekła na Rolandę. Fatima: I patrz co zrobiłaś! Zniszczyłaś nasz prywatny środek transportu! Rolanda zaczęła się pocić ze stresu. Rolanda: Ach! Przepraszam! Zła Rolanda! Zła Rolanda… Zaczęła się bić w łapkę by się samej ukarać. (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ach… nie wierzę, że zawiodłam Fatimę… teraz na pewno nie będzie się chciała wymienić naszyjnikami przyjaźni! I co ja teraz pocznę… Fatima: No nic… nie każdy może być mną… ryzyko zawodowe… dobra… idziemy tam! Wskazała w stronę, gdzie włosy Fatimy mogły by najlepiej powiewać. Rolanda: Okej! <3 Rolanda poszła za Fatimą. Na szczęście były już dosyć blisko Palacio Salvio. Rolanda i Fatima szły z wiatrem w swoich włosach. Urugwaj, Montevideo, Taksówki Pozostali uczestnicy byli w tym czasie w taksówkach. Oczywiście wszyscy byli za helikopterem Rolandy i Fatimy, który teraz palił się w tunelu, przez który wszyscy uczestnicy musieli przejechać by dostać się do Palacio Salvo. Vivian & Gil Vivian i Gil gnali w swojej taksówce wyprzedzając dawno temu taksówkę Yoanny & Imogen oraz taksówkę Henry'ego & Kuahyina. Papa Julio nalewał sobie herbatkę „z prądem” w czasie kiedy taksówka z cegłówką na pedale gazu gnała przez przedmieścia Montevideo. Vivian: Yolo… my naprawdę tutaj zginiemy! Gil: No co Ty nie powiesz… Zmarszczył się. Gil: Gdybyś nie próbowała mnie sabotować nie sprowadziłabyś na nas tego całego nieszczęścia! Vivian: Lol… ja wcale… Przerwał Vivian, jednocześnie próbując nie wypaść przy najbliższym zderzeniu przez przednią szybę. Gil: Proszę Cię… robisz to specjalnie, żebym wydawał się większym celem niż Ty… notatka, nikt nie jest większym celem teraz w programie! Samochód otarł się o mur, co spowodowało, że szyba od strony Gil'a wypadła. Ten przesunął się do Vivian. Papa Julio sobie w tym czasie przysnął, więc auto jechało po prostu do przodu z zawrotną prędkością ponad 100 km/h. Vivian: Lol… jeżeli tutaj nie zginiemy i tak byś dzisiaj wyleciał! Obok auta już stały. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Vivian może jest sprytna, ale ja jestem sprytniejszy… nie dam jej się wyeliminować z programu… nie dam jej tej satysfakcji, kiedy czeka mnie walka o przetrwanie… niedoczekanie Vivian! A myślałem, że jesteś naprawdę słodką dziewczyną… Wszyscy zaczęli machać w stronę auta. Vivian odwróciła się w stronę tylnej szyby. Vivian: Lol… co tu się dzieje… Gil: Vivian… Vivian: Lol… oni biegną za nami… Gil: Vivian! Vivian odwróciła się do Gil'a. Gil: Patrz! Wskazał ręką przed papę Julio. Przed nimi znajdował się tunel w którym płonął helikopter, który zostawiły Fatima i Rolanda by podążać z wiatrem we włosach. Vivian: Co… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… to wygląda jak sprawka Fatimy i Rolandy -,- tylko one mogły doprowadzić bez grama wyrzutów sumienia do czegoś takiego… a i dodatkowo nasza taksówka gna wprost do ognia!!! Gil przeskoczył do przodu i chciał wyciągnąć cegłówkę spod pedału gazu i zahamować. Papa Julio jednak się obudził i zaczął okładać Gil'a swoją krzyżówką. Gil: Co Ty… Papa Julio jednak nie przestawał i zaciekle okładał swoją krzyżówką Gil'a. Gil: Weź się uspokój i zobacz! Wskazał na tunel w którym był ogień i sam tunel wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz zawalić. Papa Julio wziął drugą cegłę i zaczął hamować. Vivian: Yolo! Samochód wpadł w pewnego rodzaju poślizg i zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi. Po chwili zatrzymał się przed samym tunelem. Papa Julio siedział niewzruszony i zażądał od Vivian i Gil'a zapłaty. Vivian: Lol! Vivian wybiegła z taksówki żeby sobie rzygnąć. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Nie wierzę! Naprawdę to przeżyliśmy… Za nią wybiegł Gil i zaczął robić to samo. Papa Julio w trakcie ich wspólnego rzygania dalej trzymał wyciągniętą rękę w oczekiwaniu na zapłatę. Gil: Dobra… trzymaj i masz… Gil przetarł twarz, dał pieniądze Papie Julio, ten uśmiechnął się, pomachał im na do widzenia, nawrócił i rzucił cegłówkę ponownie na pedał gazu i zniknął. Vivian: Lol… co to za totalny wariat… Gil odwrócił się od Vivian. Gil: Słuchaj… mam gdzieś czy mi pomożesz czy nie… w każdym razie nie mam zamiaru się męczyć bardziej niż to teraz zrobiłem… Vivian: Dobra… lol… już pójdę… I razem z Gil'em poszli w tą samą stronę, gdzie udały się Fatima i Rolanda. Yoanna & Imogen Yoanna i Imogen były obecnie na trzeciej pozycji. Były daleko w tyle w porównaniu z Fatimą & Rolandą oraz Gil'em & Vivian. Dziewczyny utknęły w korku, który był spowodowany brawurą Papy Julio oraz płonącym helikopterem Rolandy i Fatimy w tunelu. Imogen: Świetnie… i widzisz co znowu narobiłaś… Imogen założyła ręce i siedziała wkurzona obok Yoanny. Yoanna: Co ja Ci żesz znowu zrobiłam… -,- Zabrałam Ci twojego jednorożca z twojej wyobraźni… bo o to mnie też już zdążyłaś oskarżyć… Imogen: No bo to prawda… a jakbym cudem Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec znalazł się w show w którym występowałaś! Yoanna westchnęła i opadła twarzą na przednie siedzenie. Imogen: No dalej… pokaż wszystkim jak się poddajesz tylko bym nie wygrała zadania i mogła mnie wyrzucić z programu przy pierwszej możliwej okazji! Imogen złapała kamerę. Imogen: Widzicie?! Oto właśnie Yoanna! To ona jest winna mojej dzisiejszej eliminacji! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Błagam… zabierzcie ode mnie tą wariatkę… możecie mi nie uwierzyć, ale to naprawdę jeszcze nie jest wszystko na co ją stać… w naszym rodzinnym domu zachowywała się jeszcze gorzej! Od zawsze! Yoanna podniosła głowę. Yoanna: Słuchaj… skoro jestem tak okropna to powiedz co mamy zrobić… Imogen założyła jeszcze raz ręce i odwróciła głowę z dala od Yoanny. Imogen: Tak… byś mogła wszystkim pokazać, że ja jestem sobie winna… co? Yoanna westchnęła i zrobiła „face palm”. Yoanna: To ja już nie wiem czego Ty właściwie chcesz Imogen… obwiniasz mnie o swoją dzisiejszą pozycję, a jednocześnie nie chcesz nic zrobić by polepszyć swoją sytuację… Dalej obrażona, Imogen zaczęła głośno dyszeć. Yoanna: Proszę Cię… zacznij się zachowywać i grać w tą grę, bo wszyscy Cię wyrzucą z tego programu poza mną… -,- (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Widzicie jak się wymądrza w stosunku do mnie?! I jak tu mam być z nią w jednej drużynie… Ona chce mnie wyrzucić i zwalić winę, że to niby ja jestem sobie winna! Ha… jej niedoczekanie! Imogen obrażona wyszła z taksówki i zaczęła iść w stronę centrum miasta. Yoanna: Imogen… czekaj… Yoanna zapłaciła i zaczęła podążać za Imogen. Imogen: Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Sama wygram! Zaczęła kroczyć szybciej. Yoanna: Ale by wygrać to zadanie musimy razem znaleźć Palacio Salvo… Imogen zaczęła dyszeć i szła dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic. Henry & Kuahyin Na samym końcu stawki znajdowali się Henry i Kuahyin bez realnych szans na wygraną zadania. Właściwie siedzieli w taksówce, która ledwo wyjechała z lotniska i utknęła w korku. Henry: Kurcze… ;( My naprawdę jesteśmy w tyle… Westchnął i opadł na siedzenie. Henry: Kurteczka… przez chwilę naprawdę myślałem, że nam się uda, ale nie jest mi jednak dane niczego wygrać… ech taki już mój los… Kuahyin podrapał się po głowie. Kuahyin: Kua dalej nie rozumieć Smutaka… Smutaka umierać na jakaś nieuleczalna choroba? Henry westchnął. Henry: Nie… po prostu jest mi smutno… Kuahyin: Smutaka jest smutna, bo umierać z głoda…? Henry otarł łzy smutku. Henry: Nie… to po prostu… jest mi tak wewnętrznie smutno… Kuahyin: Kua myśleć, że Smutaka być gupia… Smutaka przejmować się, a być zdrowa i nie umierać… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Kuahyin ma dużo racji… właściwie od jakiś ośmiu lat przejmuje się wszystkim i nie umiem się przekonać, że wszystko może być dobrze! Może podejście Kuahyina do życia też nie jest najgorsze… Kuahyin wywarzył drzwi taksówki. Taksówkarz zaczął na niego krzyczeć w swoim ojczystym języku. Kuahyin: Smutaka iść za mną.. Wyszedł z taksówki jak gdyby nic na autostradzie i zaczął iść w stronę centrum miasta. Henry: Czekaj… Henry również wyskoczył z taksówki. Henry: Jak my dostaniemy się do miasta! Kuahyin pokazał gest Henry'emu by wszedł na jego plecy. Kuahyin: Smutaka wejść na plecy Kua… Kua szybko biegać! Henry posłusznie wszedł na plecy Kuahyina i Kua pobiegł do centrum, miasta nadganiając różnice do Yoanny & Imogen, które również były w drodze do miasta. Urugwaj, Montevideo, Miasto Po kilku godzinach poszukiwania Palacio Salvo wszystkie cztery zespoły były już w mieście. Obecnie najbliżej pałacu byli Vivian & Gil, za nimi Yoanna & Imogen, Fatima & Rolanda które wiatr wywiał nad ocean i na końcu Henry & Kuahyin. Vivian & Gil Vivian i Gil szli przez tętniące życiem ulice Montevideo ze swoim totalnym GPS'em w podręcznej wersji. Mężczyźni popijając kawę i grając w karty oglądali uczestników. Vivian: Lol… nie tak sobie wyobrażałam Amerykę Południową… Gil: Wiesz co… ja też… Pewny mężczyzna przeszedł koło nich i zmierzył ich wzrokiem. Gil: Oni nas zabiją… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Kiedy myślisz o Ameryce Południowej masz na myśli piękną, nieskalaną ludzkością dżunglę oraz piękne piaszczyste plaże… w rzeczywistości nie jest tutaj tak kolorowo jak wszystkim się to wydaje… Vivian: Lol… Gil… słuchaj, może to zabrzmi źle, ale… Wzięła głęboki oddech. Vivian: Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę dobrze mi się z Tobą gra w tą grę pomimo wszystko… w moim poprzednim sezonie musiałam się zmagać z DeMoną z jawnym rakiem mózgu, Klein'em który starał się ciągle grać na wiele frontów oraz David'a, który chciał mnie wyrzucić… Gil uśmiechnął się. Gil: Dlatego właśnie tutaj jesteśmy w sezonie „All Stars” żeby odkupić swoje błędy w grze… ja na przykład bardzo żałuje, że odszedłem przed samym finałem… Westchnął. Gil: Pomyśleć, że z łatwością mogłem wygrać Amerykę Totalnej Porażki… Wzruszył ramionami. Gil: Ale co mogę powiedzeć… chyba tylko yolo! Vivian zaśmiała się pod nosem i odwróciła szybko głowę. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… co mogę powiedzieć… Gil naprawdę czasami bywa słodki, kiedy nie stara się grać w grę… znaczy… nie wierzę w to, że Gil mówi to bez powodu, ponieważ chce zyskać moje zaufanie, którego obecnie potrzebuje… ale… mimo wszystko… wydaje się być naprawdę przyzwoitym człowiekiem… Vivian i Gil weszli w kolejną uliczkę. Nie wydawała się zbyt bezpieczna, jednak to była najszybsza droga do Palacio Salvo. Vivian: Nie wiem jak Ty, ale… lol, nie czuje się tutaj bezpiecznie… Gil: Spokojnie… nie mamy się raczej czego bać… pomyśl jak zareagują na Fatimę i Rolandę… Vivian: Od nich wszyscy uciekną… osoba która chciałaby okraść Fatimę chyba nie przeżyłaby pyskówki z nią… Gil zaśmiał się. Gil: Taaa… i zapachu spod pach Rolandy, która chciała poderwać jednego z tym kieszonkowców… Vivian również zaczęła się śmiać. Gil: Myślisz, że uda nam się wygrać ten immunitet dzisiaj? Wzruszyła ramionami. Vivian: Lol… czemu by nie… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Świetnie! ^^ Mój plan się powiódł… Vivian spuściła gardę… (zaczął się śmiać) Yoanna & Imogen Imogen i Yoanna były w tej samej części miasta co Vivian & Gil. Imogen szła wkurzona kilka metrów przed Yoanną. Yoanna: Imogen… proszę zwolnij… Imogen jednak milczała i szybkim krokiem szła sobie przed siebie nie zważając na wskazówki i trasę w totalnym GPSie, wersji podręcznej. Yoanna: Słuchaj… naprawdę masz zamiar iść do przodu i nie porozmawiać ze mną? Proszę Cię siostro! Imogen gwałtownie skręciła, a Yoanna zaraz za nią zrobiła to samo. Yoanna: Imogen, proszę nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! Imogen zwolniła, po czym całkiem zatrzymała się. Yoanna: Imogen? (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Wypraszam… nie zachowuje się jak dziecko! W żadnym razie… to przecież Yoanna zachowuje się okropnie próbując na mnie wymusić rozmowę albo coś innego… nie wiem, ona zawsze była apodyktyczna… Imogen odwróciła się do Yoanny. Imogen: Słuchaj no… naprawdę, ale to naprawdę mam Ciebie już dosyć i ogólnie chciałabym, żebyś zniknęła… naprawdę! Zaczęła dyszeć ze złości. Yoanna: Spokojnie Im… Zaczęła uspokajać siostrę. Yoanna: Pamiętaj czego nauczyłaś się na terapii… musisz oddychać i zapomnieć, że istnieję, okej? Imogen powoli zaczęła spokojniej oddychać. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Trzeba znać sposób na Imogen… ona nie jest zła, jednak czasami nie umie się odnaleźć w świecie… no cóż, pomimo tego, że mnie obraża muszę jej pomagać… nie mam innego wyjścia, to w sumie moja siostra… ale mogłaby odpaść… bo z drugiej strony doprowadza mnie do szału… Imogen ponownie zaczęła iść do przodu. Yoanna: Chodź… znajdziemy te Palacio Salvo całe i sobie odpoczniesz… Imogen: Pff… nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy… I dziewczyny poszły przed siebie. Fatima & Rolanda Fatima i Rolanda tymczasem zdążały zajść na zaśmieconą plażę nad oceanem. Fatima: Ach! Nigdy nie czułam się taka żywa… no mówię Ci Rolado Wołowa to na pewno jest Pałac! Wskazała na stary kuter rybacki. Fatima: Emm… WTF? Czy tu naprawdę jest tak biednie?! Westchnęła. Fatima: To ja nie dziwie się, że im jest potrzebna diva od razu… Rolado… musisz coś zrobić! Rolanda włączyła pod pachą GPS. Fatima: I co Ci to ustrojstwo mówi? Rolanda: OMG… myli się… Fatima: No to raczej oczywiste! Rolanda: Mówi, że szłyśmy w złą stronę przez cały czas. :/ Fatima wywróciła oczami. Fatima: Pokaż mi to Kimberlowskie ustrojstwo rodem z niegustownej szafy Kimberplebsu… Wzięła spocony GPS do rąk i momentalnie rozbiła go o skały. Rolanda:”' Ale Fatimo… jak my teraz znajdziemy ten Pałac! :( Fatima westchnęła. '''Fatima: Emm… to chyba oczywiste, że to Ty zawaliłaś i zaraz coś wymyślisz, żebyśmy wygrały to durne zadanie.. Rolanda: Ok…. :/ przepraszam… Fatima westchnęła dobrodusznie. Fatima: No tym razem Ci jeszcze wybaczę, ale nich to już będzie ostatni raz, zrozumiano?! Rolanda: Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Oczywiście, że nie wybaczyłam tej głupie Roladzie Wołowej… ja nie jestem od wybaczania, a szczególnie od akceptowania jakichkolwiek błędów… Rolada zawaliła, i jest okropna… jest niechlujna i nie rozumiem dlaczego ona jeszcze nie wyrzuciła swojego lustra patrząc na siebie… sad… Rolanda wyciągnęła udko kurczaka włosów i zaczęła nim szukać Pałacu. Fatima: Ewww… i ty trzymałaś kurczaka z moimi rzeczami?! Rolanda: Aha! ^^ Udko z kurczaka zaczęło wibrować w pewnym kierunku. Rolanda: Tam! Musimy iść tam! Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: No dobra… i tak nasza porażka będzie na Ciebie… Zaczęły iść za poleceniami Udka z kurczaka ^^. Henry & Kuahyin Henry natomiast nadal siedział na plecach Kuahyina, który biegł przez ulice Montevideo. Hnery: Hej Kua! My naprawdę możemy to wygrać! Henry nawet uśmiechnął się. Kuahyin: Kua mówieć, że wszystko bycia dobra! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Muszę przyznać, że przebywanie z Kuahyinem ma wręcz dobroczynny wpływ na mnie! Naprawdę czuje się taki spokojniejszy na duchu odkąd Kua może mi pomóc wygrać zadanie! Kuahyin przeskoczył przez kawiarniany stołek. Kuahyin: Kua nie wie gdzie biec… Henry: Co?! ;u; Kuahyin: Kua lubieć sobie pobiegać i nie wiedzieć gdzie biec od lotniska… (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua nie wiedzieć co robieć… Kua tylko biec i mieć nadzieja, że znajdzie coś… Kua zawsze tak robić… Kua mieć dużo szczęścia… Henry zaczął majstrować przy GPSie. Henry: Okej… wygląda na to… że… Kuahyin podskoczył nad wybojem i GPS wyleciał mu z rąk i wpadł do rynsztoku. Henry: Ups… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: I moje szczęście możemy uznać za zakończone. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki